


Art for Dear Batsby

by H0rr0r_Addict



Series: Dear Batsby art + story [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rr0r_Addict/pseuds/H0rr0r_Addict
Summary: art of the characters and photos referenced in the story, be sure to check this out for a better idea of what the characters look like!all drawings done by me unless otherwise stated.
Series: Dear Batsby art + story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048252
Kudos: 3





	1. Demonia and Batsby portrait

This is drawn by me, on DeviantArt <https://www.deviantart.com/sugarbatz669>


	2. Demonia, Fisherman, and Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might be a spoiler but whatever

Drawn by me, on DeviantArt <https://www.deviantart.com/sugarbatz669>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u havent already guessed, the guy in the middle is Regalado; or Reggie, Ms. Dabria's "dead" son


	3. Mr. and Mrs. Dabria

This is drawn by me, on DeviantArt <https://www.deviantart.com/sugarbatz669>


	4. Little Reggie

This is drawn by me, on DeviantArt <https://www.deviantart.com/sugarbatz669>


	5. Night out (non canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just thought this was funny, ive been drawing Reggie alot even though he hasnt appeared physically in the story yet.

Drawn by me on DeviantArt, <https://www.deviantart.com/sugarbatz669/art/In-The-Subway-863708132>


	6. Demonia and Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two main characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been on my DeviantArt for a while, now that theyve finally met in canon i can put it here

Done by me, on DeviantArt <https://www.deviantart.com/sugarbatz669>


End file.
